fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC13
is the 13th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode, Cure Draco appears for the first time as a major antagonist. Synopsis This is the first episode of “Becoming Partners Arc”. At the beginning of the story at rainy day, a mysterious masked Precure named "Cure Draco" is around of the slaughtered other Precures with a dragon-like Constellation Spirit above on her. A survivor Precure was afraid try to escape her, but she was killed by Draco, Draco's body was spotted with blood. The lightning strike appears in the sky. The next day, Moka and Rosette show concern about to participate the Oogai Precure Tournament. According Moka, this is was the first time there where a tournament for the Precures will take place, because generally, the Precures use their magical powers and enhanced strength to fight against evil forces and organizations who create monsters to bring misery to the Earth and further their plans. More they progress and stronger enemies appear, the Cures gain new magical items, new abilities, and sometimes new allies to help them in their fight against evil. Rosette agree to participate the tournament for gain the Aquarius Zodiac PreCloth, because Rosette was born on January 23th and her star sign is the Aquarius. Regina visits Alice and feels happy that she is finally being healed. Alice asks Meg to become partners with her, though Alice's words, Meg refuses and she goes away. Later that day, . Draco's selfishness angers Cygnus, and the two Precures clash violently, with Diamond unable to do anything to stop them. As Draco gets the upper hand, Diamond to stop the fighting, but Ace steps in before she can do so. Major Events ・ The "Becoming Partners Arc" make its debut with the episode 9, replacing "Beginning Arc". ・ Cure Draco make her first apparence as a major villain. ・ All the Precures except Cure Cygnus were defeated by Cure Draco. ・ Cure Ace gets involved to saving Cure Cygnus. ・ Cure Draco using the first attack the first time "Ignis Draco Dente". ・ It was revealed that Rosette's birthday is January 23th and her star sign is Aquarius, while Moka was born in May 11th and her star sign is Taurus. Kids version ・ At the first scene, Cure Draco is around of the slaughtered other Precures. She had a bloody body. But in Kids version, the scene is censored. Trivia ・ This episode scene is similar of the episode 5 from Puella Magi Madoka Magica where Cure Cygnus fights against Cure Draco, and at the time of the knockout, Cure Ace involved to save her and stop the fight. ・ Cure Draco's apparence is similar of Dragon Shiryu and thus Kyoko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・ Moka had the same her birthday and star sign with Omori Yuko from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri MAdoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Davi ・ Ai Villians ・ Cure Draco Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:Becoming Partners Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs